All Thanks to him a Dodger story
by DodgersGirl101
Summary: The Artful Dodger and Oliver were walking through the allys of London on night when they found a girl. They wound up taking her back with them for Nancy to take care of....Is Dodger starting to get fellings for her ? Find out
1. INFO

Name: Alice

looks: long black hair about to mid-back and blue eyes

Outfit: ( OK JAIMA I KNOW I HAVE A OBSHEN WITH ALICE IN WONDERLAND BUT GET OVER IT !! SHE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ALICE AND SHE DOES NOT ACT LIKE HER EATHER. HER NAME JUST HAPPONS TO BE ALICE AND SHE WHERES THE SAME DRESS AS HER TOO BUT ITS PURPLE !!)

( The dress is purple the apron is white, she has a purple bow in her hair, and wheres the white staking and black buckle shoes and its the same lingth on her too)

pets?: Yes , she has a brown and white english bull dog. ( No , Not like Bills eather) Her name is Missy (The Big one )

Info: Alice is 16 years old (same as Dodger) and lives in the allys of London. She grew up with her abusiv father who clamed that she killed her mother . Alice's mother died after giving birth to her so it wasnt really her falt . But herfather didnt see that way. She was abused for 10 years before he kicked her out at the age of 14 along with her dog Missy.

(Oliver , Fagin, and Dodger)(from left to right) 


	2. All Thanks to him dodger story

It was a dark snowy night maybe 10:00 pm. I was sitting in an ally way holding Missy close to me we wereboth very sick worse than last year. The snowwas at least6in and more on the way."I dont know how muchl onger i can hold out" i said to Missy, She just wined and layed her head backdown . I layed my head aganst the brick wall and closed my eyes . About 5 min. later i could hear voices that sounded to be from2 boys. I tryed to inor it but it kept get'n louder.Untill one boy yelled out ."Look !" I tryed to open my eyes but i was too weak to. I heard foot steps run my way and soon felt that i was picked up and but on someone's back. Then soon fell into a deep sleep that i was afraid i would never wake up from.  
(Boys POV's)  
"Look Oliver if you want to know the ways of London your gonna have to lesion to me" I said , Oliver, The blond one , looked at me then gave me a small nod. We kept walking and stoped. "I think we're lost " Oliver said. "We'er not lost we're just...Look!"I yelled out. Both of out attichen turned to the girl layed up aganst the wall with a dog in her lap. We both ran over to her and picked her up. " What do yea think we should do?" Oliver said. "We'll take her to Nancy ...she'll know what to do" i said then picked the girl up and put her on my back. Then Oliver picked up the dog. We made it out of the ally way and ran down the street. It was kinda late so no one was out making it vary easy to get to the tab. Me and Oliver started walking after we heard her mumble something. " What do yeathink she said?" I asked , Oliver just sruged then looked at her closley. "Hey Dodger, look at her arms." Oliver said. I looked at her left arm that was thrown over my sholder , It was all brused up and had cuts and scraches. " Oh My Gosh ! We need to get to the Tab now ! Come on i know a short cut. " I said then we turned and went down an ally way to my right then took a shart left and so on . We arived about 10 minutes later and ran in . No one knotised because everyone was probly durnk .( Oh Yeah a tab is like a bar) Oliver ran up to the lady that worked there. Soon the lady went and got Nancy.

She came running down the stares to be greated by Oliver with a dog in his hands.I could hear her ask where he got it then Oliver pointed to me. Nancy looked up and saw thati had some girl i had never even met before on my back. " Whats go'n on ? Who's this?" she asked . "We were walking through the allys cuz we were kinda lost . Then we came across this girl and her dog. " I explaned to her. She was kinda shoked at first then she came to her sinces." Come on we'll take her up to my place to get her all cleaned up" she said. ( I dont really know where Nancy lives so im just going to skip to where there already there) We walked in not really knowing what to do next . " Just lay her down on the bed i'll be there in just a second." She yelled getting something out of the closet. We did as she said and layed her on the bed. " Please daddy...dont" She mumbled. " Nancy , shes talk'n in her sleep." I yelled while Oliver gently layed the dog down next to her.

Nancy came back with some PJ's , a thamomater (sp?) and some blankets. " Ok i'll get her changed then you can help me get her into bed." Nancy said. "Wha?" me and Oliver said. " What ?" she asked. " You want ...us to ...stay in here...while you change her?" Oliver asked . " Well if you'r both going to be like that then you can go in the other room." she said . We then quickly turned around and walked into the kitchen. I grabed an Apple off the table and Oliver fixed himself a glass of water. " So who do you think she is anyway?" Oliver asked sipping on his water." I dont know but she looks pretty beat up to me." i said looking out the window at the snow. " Ok boys, you can come back in now." Nancy yelled out. We walked back in to see that the girl had on some longsleved Pajomas and there was a tamomater sticking out of her mouth." She has a fever of 102.3 . Shes got it pretty bad if here fever doesnt brack then she might die." Nancy said taking the tamomater out of the girls mouth. " Do you know who she is?" I asked. " No, but the dog's name is Missy" she said pulling the covers up to the girls chen. '' How do you know that?" me and Oliver asked ." Well incase you havent knowtisted ...the dog has a coller and it very well says Missy on it" Nancy said.


	3. All thanks to him meeting the orphans

(Alice's POV's)  
I woke up to find is wasnt where i had fell asleep . I rased up to see i was in a bed and there was a blond girl laying at the end of the bed asleep. I was kinda scared to wake her up thinking sh might hit me for desturbing her , But i did it any way. I croled to the end of the bed and shook her a little. Her eyes poped open and she sat up fast. " Oh ...hello there dear." the lady said. i gave her a scared look then backed away . " Oh you dont have to be scared of me . by the way ...whats you name?" she asked. " I-im Alice ...who are y-you?" I asked still scared. " Well Alice , Im Nancy its nice to meet you. If my two friends hadent been in that ally way last night you would probly be dead dear." she said walking over and getting my close. " Who are your friends that helped me?" i asked looking around at my suroundings. " Oliver , and Dodger. They said that they were lost in the allys then they came across you. If you get up and get dressed ill take you over to meet them." Nancy said bringing my dress over to me. Then left the room for me to get dressed.

I stood up and took the PJ's off the put my dress on , ( and the thing that makes it puff out) then the apron, and stokings. I knotised that my arms were bandged up ( like Lee's from Naruto) I just left it knowing it was probly for the best. I grabed my shoes and walked into the kitchen where Nancy was. I stood there akwordly wondering what to do next . She then knotised me ," Oh hello there dear, Ok put your shoes on then we can go next door ." she said , I gave a small nod the sat down to put my shoes on. When i was done she helped me up and we walked out side. It was very cold out but it kinda felt good from being in the warm house. We walked down the stares then across a bridge like thing. Then back up some stares. The walk over was vary quite . I didnt know what to do i wasnt used to people doing this for me . " So how old are you anyways?" The lady known as Nancy asked bracking the scilance. " Im 16" i said making my anwcer short.

Evedently we got to where we were going because she stoped and knocked on the door. " Password?" someone yelled from behind the door. " Its Nancy" she said. The door opened to see some boy. " Hello Charlie , Iv brought someone i want you all to meet. " she said and walked in but is stayed right where i was. She knotisted that i wasnt moving then came back to me . " Hey dont you want to meet every body?" she asked." No im scared that they wont like me" " Well at least 2 of them will like you because there the ones that brought you in." Nancy said. I sighed then walked in. All the boys stoped and looked at me . To me the place was very nice compared to where i used to live. There was at least 12 to 13 boys two at witch had big smiles on their face. One was blond and the wother had brown hair with a hat on. "Everyone , This is Alice and i think she might be staying with us for a while. " Nancy anounced , All the boys nodded and went back to what they were doing .As for the two that were smilling they walked up to me. "Ello , Im Dodger and this is Oliver ." the boy with brown hair said then pointer to the blond. I backed up and went over behind Nancy. " She's kinda shy boys" Nancy said " Oh well i like your dog she very sweet." The one known as Dodger said ." Where's Missy?!" I said kinda panicing. Just then there was a scrach at the door . The one known as Oliver walked over and opened . There was Missy standing there . When she was me she ran and jumped into my arms. " There you are." i smiled.  
" By the way , Alice these are the two gentlemen that brought you to my house last night." Nancy said pointing to Dodger and Oliver. Oliver had walked off but Dodger stayed looking at me . " Uh...hi ...Im Alice ." i said knowing he already knew my name. " Ello, Im the Artful Dodger" He said and tiped his hat . " Why do they call you Dodger?" " Because im good at dodging the cops." He replyed. " Well that nice to knowi guess...So ...Whats there to do around here ?" " Well , Me and the boys pick pockets , its pretty fun...unless you get cought then you have to run for your life."he said , then we started laughing. Just then the door flew open to see... 


	4. Meeting Bill

This big man coming in . Not big as in fat but big as in mosle. He had a hat that looked simlar to Dodger's and a white dog at his side. The dog looked like it had gone through a blinder and then put back together again.

"poor thing." I thought to my self

The Man walked in and gave me a funny look witch i returned. The man's funny look turned into a glare witch made me very scared. I turned around and walked over and stood behind a funny looking fan with a beard. I was holding Missy close to me as i looked over the man's sholder. Dodger gave me a look that was asking " What the Hell are you scared of ". Just then Nancy came over .

"Whats wrong?" she asked with care in her voice.

" That man looks mean and scary...like he wants to kill me or somthen." I said and looked down a Missy

" Who Bill? He wont hurt you as long as im around." Nancy said in a tuff voice.

I walked out from behind the funny looking man who had a scared look on his face as well. Nancy kept pushing me tords the man she called "Bill" . With every push i took a step then stoped . She pushed me all the way up to the man who was VERY tall.

" Bill, This is Alice, she is going to be staying here and help me out with some things around here isnt that right Alice?" Nancy asked

All i could do is nod. I was so scared i couldnt even talk right. Bill directed his attichen back to me and Missy.

" So help me if you tell anyone what goes on around here i will kill you with my bare hands." he said cracking his knuckles

" Yes sir, i mean your highnes, i mean..." I tryed to say

Just then i droped Missy then i hit the ground passing out. I was passed out but i could hear all sorts of voices around me.

" Look at what you did Bill ! " i heard knowing it was Nancy.

" Oh my God is she gonna be ok ?" I heard some voices say

I also heard some barking from Missy and Bill's dog ,But still i had no energy to get up.So i just layed there wondering what would happon to me.

(Nancy's POV's)

Alice was standing there looking at bill not knowing what to say . She was shaking a little then she droped her dog, and she came crashing down to the floor as well. I quickly nelled down by her and tryed to wake her up. But nothing.

" Look at what you did Bill !" i yelled looking up at him.

He had the same look as he did when he was talking to Alice on . Then he walked off and satdown in a chare.

" Oh my God , Is she gonna be ok?" Some of the boys said

" Yeah, she'll be alright i guess . Just help me pick 'er up " I directed

All the boys came over and picked Alice up . Come to find out she was very light and easy to carry. They all took her and put her up on one of the beds that the boys slept on . Missy jumped on the shelf thing that they had put Alice on and started licking her face. Alice had the expreshion like she was having some kind of nightmare of some kind.

(Alice's Nightmare)

I was was walking around in a yard to see that it was the back yard i used to live in . There was a swing set, an apple tree, a shead and ...grass (lol) . I walked into the house to see it looked exactly the same as it did 2 years ago. When you walke in the back door there the kitchen then the living room . When you go into the living room when you turn left is the hall with the bed rooms and bathroom.

" Alice hurry up and get me food !! '' i heard somone yell.

I looked around and saw my dad sitting on the couch with a smug look on his face.

" Exsues me?" I asked a little scared.

" What are you go'm deff or somthen!? I said get my dinner!!" He yelled

I walked back into the kitchen and looked for something he could eat. Then saw some ramon noodles.

" He loves ramon noodles...i'll fix 'em some to these." I said to myself.

I put some water on the stove to boil and waited. I was wondering what the hell i was doing here but thought it was probly best not to ask my father. The water was now starting to boil so i put the hard square of noodles in the water . Soon the noodles became ...noodleie and i put the flaver in and stured every thing up. I put it in a bowl then took it in the living room to my father.

" Here you go" i said and sat the bowl down on the coffe table. Then turned to walk the other way.

" Where do you think you going?" i heard him ask

I turned back around to see somethen com flying past me. I looked to see a knife dug in the wall. When i saw that knife my eyes grew big then i took off running with my dad not far behind . But with this being a dream i cant really run anywhere. Since i wasn't really going anywhere he cought me and helled me down . He whas just fixing to stab me with his pocket knife when...i woke up.

I looked around at my suroundings to see that all the boys were asleep and Nancy was looking at me funny.I could tell it was night time out and that it was snowing . Then i sat up and looked at Nancy.

" Whats wrong?" I asked scraching my head.

" What kind of dream were you having?" She asked with a worryed look on her face

" Uh...on about...magical unicorns?" I asked

" If it was one about "Magical Unicorns" Then why was you talk'n like someone was beating the crap out of you?" She asked

" Uh...thats just how my mind is i guess" I said and smiled looking down at Missy who was sleeping beside me.

" Ok what ever you say . Well go back to sleep and we can talk in the morning ok?" She asked standing up.

I nodded and layed back down and closed my eyes.


	5. YAY

All that night I couldnt help but think about my mother. What kind of person was she? Was she the loving type or would she treat me no better than my Father? All these thoughts ran through my mind before I dreffed off into sleep. The next morning came and I was the first one up. I never was the type to stay up late and sleep all day . I stood up from where i was and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping and another thing i notised. .....THERE ALL BOYS! I walked over to the window to see if the sun had come up yet. It was barly peaking over the buildings of London.

"My dear you sure are up early." I heard some one say.

I quickly turned around to see the man i was hidding behind the day before.I took a minute to take in his feachers. He a red beard , Green eyes and a brown hat on.

" Um yes i always get early. By the way I dont think I ever got your name." I said

" Oh you can just call me Prince Bobby" He said

" Fagin, why are you lie'n to the new girl ?" I heard someone ask

I turned to see Dodger sitting up in his bed . I then placed his hat on his head and stood up .

" His name's Fagin and he likes to joke alot." Dodger said as he walked over tords us

" So ....I dont call him Prince Bobby?" I asked

All three of us started laughing . When we stoped Fagin went back in his little whole in the wall thing. Then I turned to Dodger.

" So what happoned last night?" I asked picking up Missy who walked over to me not to long ago.

" Bill thrented you . Then you started freaking out. Then the next thing we knew your on the ground out cold." Dodger explained.

" Yeah I never was good with people gett'n up in me face and yell'n." I laughted

" Yeah I can see that " He replyed.

"So ..... what do you do around here?" I asked

" Well me and the boys have to go out on the job to day. Would you like to come?" he asked

" Whats the job? " I asked

" Have you ever picked a pocket before?" He questioned

" How do you think iv been eating for the past 2 years?" I asked

" Well ill ask Fagin if you can come." Dodger replyed then walked off to where Fagin was

I heard them talk them talk and i sat Missy down. Some of the other boys were waking up and looking at me. Oliver woke up and looked at me aswell. He then got up and walked over to me.

" Good morn'n Alice, how did you sleep last night?" Oliver asked in his sweet tone.

" Ok i guess , Im not really used to sleep'n in a bed." I replyed

" Oh i know what you mean . I was the same way before i met Fagin and Dodger. Their the ones that took me in and i guess their tak'n you in now." Oliver smiled

" I guess so" I smiled back.

Soon Dodger came back . He was messing with a button on his jacket . When he got to me he looked up and smiled.

" Your gonna be partnerd up with me and Oliver today. So brush your 'air put your shoes on what ever it is that you girls do so we can go !" He rushed

" Ok ok dont be in such a hurry, im working on it!" I replyed as i put on my shoes.


	6. puppy love

**We were walking down the streets of London looking for vectoms . I was just fallowing Dodger and Oliver around knowing that they would probably want to make sure that it was someone wealthey. Dodger stopped making Oliver and me stop as well. He turned tords me and gave a small nod tords a man over looking at some books . Oliver gave a nod and im taking it i was supost to too because he turned and looked at me with the are-you-ready- look. Dodger made his way to the man and looked over to his side. Dodger slowly took his hand and stuck it in the man's pocket pulling out a long wallet. He slowly made his way back and wagged it in my face.**

**" Your turn" he smiled**

**" With pleasher" I curtsied playfuly **

**I walked over to a lady who was dressed like she was going out on a date or something. I walked up to her and did the same as Dodger. I just slowly eased my hand into her purse and pulled out a gold watch. I looked up at the sky once i got it out and eased it into my back pocket. I put my hands behind my back and walked back to Dodger and Oliver. I pulled the watch out of my pocket and tworled it in their faces. **

**" Your turn" I mocked Dodger**

**" Dont mind if i Do" he smirked**

**We spent the whole morning compeating with each other at picking pockets. We got so much stuff that some of it couldnt even fit in out pockets. So we had to let Oliver carry some of it. We walked back to the house and up the stares. I managed to make it up the stares with out tripping over my own feet luckly. We walked in to see all the boys sitting at a table looking at all the stuff they had gotten . I also noticed that Bill was there . We walked over to Fagin who had a smile on his face.**

**" So what did you get to day Dodger?" He asked**

**Dodger empied his pockets plus the stuff he had given to Oliver to help carry. Fagin was surprised because it was more than Dodger had ever gotten in round. Dodger turned to me and gave me a Your-turn smile. I gave him a smirk and empied my pockets as well. Making sure not to for get about the stuff Oliver was carring for me. When i was done I gave Dodger a sweet smile .**

**" Well, well, well looks like you got some comatishion Dodger" Fagin pronounced**

**" You've got that right." i smiled looking at Dodger.**

**" Well at least its good comatishion " He laughted**

**" I can tell were gonna have some fun" I smirked witch he returned.**

**When we were all done i went over and sat in the floor with my back upaganst on of the beds . Missy was laying in my lap while the other dog came over. Poor thing looked like it was beaton twice a day. It had come over and sat down beside me giving me a sad look. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his head and strocked him. He was a very pretty dog just needed to be took care of. He slowly made his way to sit in my lap next to Missy who was sleeping . **

**" Ah, I see Bullseye has taken a like'n to yea." someone said.**

**I looked up to see Bill with a smile on his face. My eyes widened as i slowly looked back down at the dogs.**

**" Yes,..i supose he has." i shyley said.**

**" He dont do that with just anybody yea know." Bill replyed.**

**'' Yea dont say?" i said and pet Bullseye again**

**Bill walked away and Dodger came up he took a seat next to me.**

**" Hes right yea know watch" Dodger said and tryed to pet Bullseye. Witch coused Bullseye to snap at him.**

**" See what i mean?" Dodger asked**

**" Well why would he like me and not you?" I asked**

**" Well people say dog have a since of good people and bad people" Dodger replyed**

**" Well that still doesnt anwser me question....why would he try to bite you? Your very nice." i said**

**" I dont know...maybe he just likes you because your a girl." he smiled**


End file.
